La machine à café-enceinte mp36 et le ketchup spatial
by keldiridium
Summary: Une fanfiction lemon sur Clyde Vanilla ! Joseph x Clyde. Désolée pour le manque de kalitay ! Par une belle soirée, dans le vaisseau Brodog, notre cher ami Clyde s'échine à réparer sa machine à café... La suite va vous surprendre ! Cliquez, bande de Philippe ! Attention : C'est sale, très sale. Bon, ça prend un peu de temps à l'être. Ca part en quenouilles- euh, pardon, en coui-


**Attention** : Cette fanfiction lemon Joseph x Clyde a été écrite à l'arrache à partir de feuilles rédigées dans le bus sans lien apparent entre elles, à vos risques et périls ! Ce texte, c'est très beaucoup la kalitay.  
De plus, cette fanfiction se base sur ma théorie débile selon laquelle Joseph serait un virus japonais, par rapport à sa page sur le site. Notez d'ailleurs qu'elle a été pensée et rédigée peu de temps après l'épisode 2 (elle n'est en ligne que maintenant dû à des soucis d'ordinateur et de Wi-Fi... et de flemme) et qu'elle a donc 99% de chance de ne plus être cohérente au moment où vous la lirez.  
Aussi, je n'ai jamais publié et écris cela, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Snif. Et j'en profite pour dire que je ne parle évidemment pas japonais, c'est la tristestesse.  
Bon, ben profitez, hein... **Je vaux mieux que ça, je vous l'assu-  
**

* * *

Il était environ vingt heure trente dans le vaisseau Brodog. Derrière les vitres de plexiglas spatial s'animait un fiasco métallique. Virevoltaient dans le véhicule vis, clefs à molette, boulons, marteaux... Au centre de ce carnage mécanique, un jeune homme couvert de terre, ou peut-être d'excréments, jonglait péniblement avec le matériel environnant entre deux tasses de café au beurre raté. Se noyant dans la sueur, les gouttelettes salées creusant ses cheveux excentriques se rassemblaient comme un minuscule ruisseau le long de son cou lui même terni sous les coups d'un effort vain, d'un travail absurde voué à l'échec. L'adulte juvénile s'attelait à une tâche impossible : réparer la machine à café-enceinte mp36. La mécanicienne de la troupe absente, les ustensiles étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, bercés par la "douce" conduite du pilote automatique.

\- Aaah, si Diesel était là... Je me demande si quelqu'un ici sait réparer ce bazar !  
Frottant de ses longs doigts la plaque dorée arborant son nom (avec StarBoy marqué au feutre rouge du turfu en dessous), Clyde laissa gambader ses yeux aux alentours, à la recherche d'une aide potentielle.

\- Hey, Joseph ! Tu veux bien m'aider ? Cette machine à café-enceinte mp36 refuse de fonctionner... J'ai mis de la limonade sur les fils, ça me semble pas résoudre grand-chose...

Le roux, comme à son habitude, ne répondit que d'un geste de la main, affirmatif. Il était atteint d'un mutisme typique des personnages japonais débordant de badassitude, ou des programmes informatiques mal codés. Ca marche aussi.

\- Joseph, t'es le meilleur ! Surtout qu'apparemment, t'es un génie en tuyauterie !... C'est Archiforld qui me l'a dit !... Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait un grand sourire quand il m'a confié ça...

Joseph dévisagea Clyde avec étonnement, et se rapprocha de lui. Habituellement, il restait toujours à la limite du hors-champ. Il s'agenouilla près du héros aux cheveux noirs et prit la machine entre ses mains. Sans un mot et en quelques mouvements, il raccorda ses engrenages, remplaça ses pièces, nettoya la graisse et arrangea les fins tuyaux qui reliaient le cappuccino au lecteur musical.

\- Wow, t'es vraiment doué ! Je me demande pourquoi on ne te demande jamais des trucs giga importants...

Le visage du figurant se tâcha peu à peu de rouge, et ses pupilles semblèrent afficher un bug de texture.

\- クラ... クライド !

Le dénommé tourna sa tête en un sursaut, surpris.

\- アイシテル !

Les sourcils du Trouillacien exécutèrent une vague d'incompréhension.

\- Euh... Ok, si tu veux ? Merci hein !...

-クライド...

Joseph baissa les yeux, visiblement déçu. Il s'éloigna sans un bruit, et retourna en arrière-plan.

\- Hum, je me demande ce qu'il a voulu me dire... Je sais ! Il faut que je trouve un traducteur !

C'est ainsi que Clyde s'en alla pour une longue épopée à la recherche d'un traducteur pour notre Joseph adoré et... Ah-ah ben non, en fait, il y en avait un dans le vaisseau.  
Après avoir renversé la moitié des caisses présentes à l'intérieur de Brodog, brandissant l'étrange appareil à la main, le héros retourna auprès du rouquin, et le força à s'abaisser devant lui. Le traducteur était une sorte de paille géante, reliée à un boitier électronique, un bouton rouge présent sur ce dernier.

\- Allez, ouvre grand les narines !

D'un geste rapide et précis, le jeune homme introduisit la machine dans le nez du japonais, et appuya de toutes ses forces sur le bouton. Un étrange son se fit entendre, comme si une page informatique s'ouvrait et se fermait en boucle. Le bruit recommençait, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus longtemps. A la recherche de la source de l'irritante sonorité, le jeune homme ne put voir l'immense fenêtre d'erreur Windows Xp, s'enroulant autour de ses membres et l'empêchant de bouger. La petite croix rouge vint se fixer à sa bouche, noyant ses cris dans un silence macabre.

\- Error. Please install the new update. Error...

Posant une main sur la fenêtre, Joseph s'avança vers le prisonnier, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il retira la croix de la figure de l'explorateur, et le libéra de l'étreinte virtuelle, tout en maintenant ses bras avec une force surhumaine. La paille qu'il avait dans le nez tenait toujours en l'air.

\- Joseph... Pourquoi...

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que Joseph l'embrassa fougueusement. Il renversa sa tête en arrière sous le choc, et fixa le visage de son ami, proie à une violente pixelisation.

\- I l... you Clyde.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Il parcoura du regard le corps de l'anomalie informatique, et remarqua une légère protubérance sous son pantalon.

\- Aaah, je vois ! Tu veux que je t'aide comme j'aidais mes amis à l'orphelinat ! Fallait le dire plus tôt !

D'une vitesse fulgurante, il se baissa, retira le bas du rouquin et se mit au travail sans attendre de réponse. Il exécutait ses mouvement en rythme avec la respiration saccadée du jeune homme, tantôt lente et longue, tantôt vive et courte. Commençant d'abord par "l'extrémité", au fil de ses allers-et-retours, il s'occupait d'une partie de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit entièrement prise. Une main parcourra ses cheveux, quelques doigts galopèrent ça et là, signalant la fin proche de sa besogne. Ce fut une légère tape sur son cuir chevelu qui marqua le grand final, tape qui, de sa force inconnue, le condamna à avaler.  
Il retira sa tête, soupira, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son coéquipier, une idée bien précise fixée dans le crâne. Joseph hocha la tête, et sortit une petite bouteille d'huile de sa poche.

\- Mmmh... De l'huile ? Sans rien ?! Attends, j'ai encore mieux !

Sous l'air interrogatif de Joseph, Clyde sortit de son bandana un pot de ketchup spatial, qu'il renifla avec passion.

\- Voilà, comme ça, on pourra cuisiner un bon plat ! T'en penses quoi ?

Son ami écarquilla les yeux, puis esquissa un sourire. Saisissant ses épaules, il allongea l'amateur de sauce tomate, lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon puis lui écarta les jambes. Il lui soutira la large bouteille, tartina son organe d'huile et y ajouta une bonne portion de ketchup, badigeonnant la totalité de "l'engin" avec un soin extraordinaire.

\- One, two, three...

C'est à ce dernier mot qu'il enfonça son attirail à l'intérieur du jeune homme, et entama de doux mouvements de va-et-vient. A chacun de ses gestes, son partenaire laissait s'échapper un petit mot ou un petit cri, lui agrippant les poignets si fort qu'il les lui griffait. Se culbutant un peu plus à chaque actions de son amant, Clyde resserrait involontairement l'étreinte mielleuse qu'il portait sur Joseph, ressentant de mieux en mieux les chocs perpétués en lui, agitant ses jambes sous l'effet d'à la fois douleur et plaisir. Des deux côtés, l'acte se dévoilait bien généreux, procurant mille sensations encore inconnues au japonais buggé, glissant le long de ses côtes comme un torrent de yaourt saveur banane framboise, entortillant d'une chaleureuse tiédeur le dos de l'aventurier, se développant peu à peu dans sa "zone sensible" pour ensuite atteindre le reste de son corps.

Entre les souffles étouffés et les larmes, le bassin du jeune hommes aux cheveux roux se balança violemment, enclenchant l'arrivée du point culminant, avant d'être stoppé par une envie naturelle de plus, qui ne fit qu'amplifier son geste. C'est ainsi que Clyde, succombant à ses sens et ne se souciant de guère autre chose que de son simple et pur plaisir, sentit son "point" se contracter et signer la fin de son euphorie dans une avalanche de sentiments plus puissants les uns que les autres, frappant sa pauvre âme avec la force d'une épée, mais aussi avec la paille nasale de son compagnon, qui, de surcroît, lui tabassait la figure. Joseph l'accompagna ensuite, et fut aussi la victime de cette punition émotive, les paupières clouées par la surprise de ces derniers instants.

\- Joseph... M-merci...

Ce dernier se releva et se rhabilla, laissant sa paille gésir sur le sol, maintenant déformée par les coups du visage de Clyde.

\- クライド...アリガト !

Il était trois heures du matin à bord du vaisseau Brodog. Près d'une bouteille de ketchup vide, deux jeunes hommes passaient le balai, sous les cris des autres membres de l'équipage. Un bien dur labeur, de la faute d'une simple machine à café-enceinte mp36...

* * *

Désolée de vous avoir fait subir ça... Merci d'avoir lu cette pourriture ! **Rappelez-vous, je n'ai jamais publié ce caca ambulant !**


End file.
